The Cursed Marionette
by Kamon772
Summary: On her wedding day, Satsuki is betrayed by her best friend and transformed into a life size marionette version of heself by demon named Kang. Then five hundred years later, the Satsuki marionette is found by a familiar friend with red hair and green eyes.


In Feudal Japan on the property on a feudal lord, a red eyed black hair girl's eyes shot open as the sun hit her face despite the blinds being closed.

'They really need to get some new blinds' Satsuki the black hair girl thought as she stretched, yawning, and rubbed the last remaints of sleep out of her red eyes the girl then went about getting herself cleaned up for the day as it was very special day today well for some people that is.

'I can not believe that I am really being forced to do this' she thought as she went through her daily routine for cleaning herself up in the morning

For today was the day she was suppose to be married to Kazuo Isamu from the Isamu clan but the thing was that she did not even like him anymore but was being forced to marry them anyway. Sure at one point she had been in love with the rich and handsome Isamu man but after finding out what he was really like she realized that she did not love him at all. Though she was still going through with this because his father had threaten her about what he would do if she did not marry Kazuo. He threaten her home village but cutting them off from all outside sources. She knew this was not just some empty threat as the Isamu clan had a lot of sway with business around her village and if they stopped accepting her village's crops and other thing that could big problems for them.

'This really is not fair but what can I do he threat my village' she thought as she dragged her feet out of the bathroom and stared at the wedding dress that was currently hanging in her closet.

"It really is a beautiful dress too bad I have to wear it while getting married to someone I do not even love" Satsuki sighed as she looked at herself in a full view mirror.

"Hey there how the bride to be, see your trying on the wedding dress already despite the fact that the wedding was delayed until tomorrow" Azami, her bride's maid and best friend said as she entered the room with plate of food in one hand. She has brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing her white bride's maid dress.

"It was" the black hair girl asked as she never heard anything about the wedding being delayed at all.

"Yeah if you did not over sleep then you probably would have heard something about then again your lucky that it was delayed as who would want to be late for their own wedding because they had slept in" Azami asked.

"Yeah who would" she replied as she was really hoping that this whole thing just get call off as she does not even love this guy anymore yet everyone thinks that she still does.

"Wait if the wedding was delayed then why are you wearing your bride's maid dress" Satsuki asked as that was rather strange and seem out of place.

"Well unlike you I got up on time and went all the way there dressed like this only to find out that the wedding was delay. Also since I thought that you might be hungry I brought you something to eat" the brown hair girl said as she left the food she had brought with her down on the table near the door and then left the room.

"I am hungry" Satsuki said to herself as she then heard her stomach growl as she looked at the food. She had only gotten up no more then a hour ago and had yet to eat anything yet as she started eating the food without even taking off the wedding dress. It was not like she had to worry about getting away on the dress as this was not the type of food that could spill or leave crumbs behind them. She would have to wipe her hands before taking off the dress but otherwise there would be no problems.

Just before she had finished the food Azami had brought over when she then noticed that something was wrong. That being that she was unable to swallow what she had eaten and could not understand what was going on as she continually tried to sallow the food in her mouth but found that she could not do it. Her attention then turned to the mirror when something out the corner of her eye caught her attention. Satsuki could not believe what she was seeing as she spat the food which while mashed up was completely dry. Though her attention was not how the food was still dry but rather what she saw as she looked in the mirror. She could not believe what she was seeing as the reflection she was seeing in the mirror was not her normal self but a marionette version of herself. Satsuki opened her mouth to see that the reason she could not sallow was that she no longer had a throat as she mouth as sealed off where her throat should have started. Though her mouth was now made of wood all her teeth, her tongue even her tonsils were still there just the same as few minute ago when they were real.

'This must be some sort of curse but when could have it been cast on me' she thought.

"Okay that not important, I need to focus and get to the Isamu's miko as soon as possible as there is no telling just how may time I have left" Satsuki said as she rushed over to where her alarm for the castle miko was located. It was strange that the Isamu had their own miko but now was now time to worry about that.

Though before she could raise her arm to get in the need position she noticed that she could no longer move her right hand and soon her entire right arm was render useless to her. That when Satsuki noticed just how detailed her hand was as marionette. Each finger was now several pieces and connected at the "knuckles" with metal joints. Satsuki then mess with her right hand with her left and discovery that even though it was made of wood, strangely enough her hand still had the full range of motion it had just a few minutes ago but it could no longer move on it own anymore. Satsuki then messed with her arm and saw that it also seem to retain the same degree of motion it had when few minutes ago.

When Satsuki tried to move her left arm off her right she found that too gave out leaving both her arms useless. Then she found out that both her legs were no longer under her control making so she could no longer move. She sighed as trying to get her wooden appendages to move would be useless as when she tried to move her right arm after she lost control of it.

'Okay so I can not call the miko but I at least need some here to tell them what happening to me' Satsuki thought as then maybe they could go get the miko so she can undo this curse before it was too late. She wanted to get out this wedding but she did not want to be through become a wooden marionette.

The black hair girl then started yelling for help again and again but no one answer her calls also as if she was the only one here at the moment.

'Why is not anyone coming to help me' Satsuki thought as while she did not want to be she was to become the lady of this castle. She did not wanted to be some lifeless marionette that could only move when someone else made her. The numbness that claim her arms and legs had already passed her torso and chest so she could longer breath nor could she hear her heart beat anymore which was beat a mile a minute since this had started. Though her heart and lungs had stopped working for some reason she was still alive and able to talk.

'I really hope this just temporary' she thought tried to raise her neck and head as high as she could and made some last attempt to call for help though those ended up just like her last set of cries for help useless and unheard as the transformation covered her head and her face turned expressionless and she just blankly stared at nothing with blank and vacant red eyes that no longer showed any signs of awareness to them. Satsuki had reduced to nothing but a perfect wooden facsimile of her self. Instead of black hair girl that had just woken up and was wearing her wedding dress, now stood a marionette of the same girl wearing the dress instead. The only part of Satsuki that was not transformed was her black hair, though once cut however it would never grow again as the hair might still be real it was not alive anymore thus could not grow. Some after her transformation was complete her chest area started to glow and her bra broke as a reddish black sphere about the size of her fist fell to the ground with thump, roll from under dress and then came to stop once it hit the wall under her bed.

000000000000000000000000

Five minutes since Satsuki's transformation complete itself…

Azami came back into the room and smiled as the curse had taken affect just as she knew it would though as the person she had got the curse from was master at what they did.

"This is what you get for as Kazuo should be with me" the brown hair girl said then took hold of Satsuki's left hand. Although she did a good job of hiding it she too did not want this wedding to happen and wanted Satsuki taken out of the picture, so Kazuo would marry her.

"Stop hitting yourself, oh that right you can because your nothing more then a stupid puppet now" Azami laughed as she made Satsuki slap herself with her own hand.

Before she could do anything else to the helpless Satsuki there was a knock at the window and standing there was red hair boy around their age dressed in cloak that allow him to blend in with his surrounding like a chameleon.

"Thanks for the giving me that curse" she said as open the window allow them to walk and looked over the wooden Satsuki.

"No problem you have what you wanted and I have what I wanted" the guy named Kang said as smiled, said a few magic words and the bride's maid felt her body go stiff.

"What are you doing I thought that we had a deal I help you turn Satsuki to a marionette and thus giving me a shot to steal her husband" the brown hair girl said. As she had lied to Satsuki about the wedding being delayed. In truth she had really over slept and was really keeping everyone waiting at the church which explained why there was no one there to answer her calls for help. When she had come by it was to tell her that the wedding was delayed but in reality she had volunteered to go and see what the hold up was.

"While it is true that we did agree to work together on turning your best friend or former best friend into one of my marionette however I never said anything about what would happen afterwards. That where you jumped to conclusion thus lead us to have this conversation. However what did you think would happen as the fact that I am a demon is a secret and did you really think that I would allow someone that would willingly agree to help to adding their best friend to my collection over some guy to keep my secret" Kang said as then began to chuckle at how stupid she had been.

"You bastard you lied to me. You will get yours in hell you son of…." Azami said but never finished as she became exactly like her friend nothing more then a perfect wooden facsimile of her self.

With that the only living being left in the room was the red hair demon as both Satsuki and her best friend were nothing more then life size wooden marionette.

"Man I never get tried of people like you" the red hair man said as pat the wooden Azami on the shoulder. This was the first time some had told him to go to hell as he had heard a lot worse coming from those that helped him only to be turned into marionette themselves once they had outlived their usefulness. Really he would never truth anyone with this secret of his as he did not want anyone have that kind of power over him. Beside people like Azami were not were trustworthy to began with as they were willingly betray their best friend, their kids, or even their own parents by helping him for stupid reasons. Kang remember this one time that mother help in transform her own daughter because she would not stop asking how her father was.

'Time to go' he thought as said as few words and then snapped his fingers causing both Satsuki and Azami to disappear into a subspace pocket as this was much easier and less risking then carrying them out here himself

000000000000000000000000

At the red hair demon's basement a few days later…

The demon walked open the door as he had relax enough after finally get back to his place. "Now it time to check out my two newest acquisition" he said to himself. Then with a few magic words and the snap of his fingers the black hair girl and her brown hair friend appeared before him from the subspace pocket they had been stored in.

The first thing was remove their clothes and then just looked over them examining them and determine what type of wood that they were now made of. Although he used magic to transform his victims into marionette for some reason he could not seem to control what type of wood their body became. Kang just guessed that since everyone did not have the same skin color that the wood of marionette bodies would also be different as well.

"Though I wonder how your bra broken as that friend of yours did not to that" Kang said as he notice that Satsuki's bra was broken once he had taken off the dress. This was not something that should have happened as from what he saw it looked like she was trying to call for help both she had lost control of her body. The curse used on Satsuki was slow working compare to the one he used on her friend as that was the only way he could get through to be used on her. Also he had seen what Azami made Satsuki do and stopped her before she could do anything else to his marionette. Though what he did not know that it was the pink sphere that came from her chest that broke her bra and still laying under her bed at this very moment. Eventually the man just waved it off as one of those things that can not be explain and to go over his slow working curse for mistake.

The next thing he was to check over for scars and other cuts that would now appear on their wooden bodies in the form of cracks and scratches. "Man you were more active then you looked as there were a number of starches and some cracks would have to fix" Kang said as carefully looked over every inch of her for any starches or cracks no matter how small.

"I think that you are going to become my favorite the red hair demon said as he held the wooden girl's chin in his hand and turned it from size to size while study her face. "It good thing that idiot you called a best friend did cause any damage to your beautiful face but making you slap yourself." he said

"Your perfect or at least you will be perfect once I got rid of all those starches and cracks that mar your perfect body" he said to her. Satsuki of course could not respond but he knew that and did not care. This was just something that he did to those that he add to his collection. From time to time he would talk to them like they were still human instead of just wooden marionette.

As for Satsuki's friend, the demon did not spend that many time looking her once her clothes were removed and he had looked her over from head to toe he had no interest in keeping her in his collection which meant she was going to share one of the fates of all those that he had transformed yet decide that he did not want to keep after taking a closer look. However there was something that he had been wanted to do to her since transforming her.

Grabbing her left hand he started causing her to slap herself in the face over and over again. Each time was hard then the last and soon gashes and marks were appearing on her wooden face until one time Kang had swung hand so hard he cause her head to spin around beyond it limits and break off , roll until it reach where Satsuki was standing, and then come to stop just staring up at her.

"That what you get for almost put some starches on her beautiful face" Kang said walked over to her head then kicked it back over to where her body was. He then looked to his left and noticed that he had her left hand in his own. Meaning that it must have broken off along with her head. Throw it back over he returned his attention to Satsuki.

000000000000000000000000

Over the next few days, all the cracks and starches that covered Satsuki's wooden body were lightly and carefully sand off or filling in and then covered over so that it looked like it was never there to begin with. Once that was done the demon had so that Satsuki fit on the edge of the his work bench while he went off to get something for her to were. That wedding dress she was wearing before was something that she would never need again and he could sell it off as most likely that dress was a unique and selling it off might tip off the Isamu clan as to just what happened to her. He need there to be no traces to connect her disappearance to anything thus another reason he transform her friend, since wooden people tell no tales. So the fate of the dress that especially made just for Satsuki, it was burned in the red hair man fireplace. As it burned the man watched it intently as it did so all the while thinking once this was gone she would completely belong to him and him alone.

Once he had watched the wedding dress turn to ash within his fireplace, there was one more thing that he had to do before returning to dress his black hair marionette. That reason laid on the ground in heap in the another workshop. The brown hair marionette that was once Satsuki's best friend laid on the ground with multiple cracks and starches covering her body as the demon toss her around with the sight bit of care. Those that were not going to become part of his collection were not allow to be stored within the same room as those that were. Also the treatment they recived also was indication of what fate await them, the less care he took in deal with them the worse their fate was going to be. Unfournately for the brown hair girl her fate was probably the worse that could have happened to her. She was disassemble, broken into pieces, and then separate into piles of metal, wood, and human hair. After the all the metal and all the wood had been separated into three pile, the man went about sand off all of the girl features from her head so that it was featureless chunk of wood. The wood part of the brown hair girl body would be sold off as firewood, the metal would be given to blacksmith and weapon makers, and as for the hair with would be sold off as wig of genuine human hair. This was probably the worse that could happen to a person that he had transformed as this left no way of them ever being transformed back to normal if that was even possible or for the family to ever to see the person again as most of the viaticum body was turned to ash or melt and fused with other metals to make something new. Life size marionette was something that only the red hair demon could control correctly so this was the fate of most people that he only transform that did not meet his standards. However though the young enough or short enough to pass off as normal marionettes were spare from that fate as they were sold off to store to then be brought other puppeteers or collectors

Once the brown hair girl face and other feature had been sand off the featureless wood was then thrown into box marked firewood to sell. Her metal and hair parts were then dump into boxes mark scrap metal to sell and human hair to sell. After packing them all way he then took them to the door where he would later on go off into town selling off them off.

This that done it was time for him to return his focus to the marionette that he was going to keep. Looking of Satsuki he remember something that he had forgotten to do before so he laid down the clothes that he had brought to dress her in and then went about to get what he had forgotten. That being wood polish as he wanted to have a nice coat covering her body giving her body a nice shiny look to it. If Satsuki had been aware at the moment she probably would have been mortified as not only was she sitting her naked before this guy this was something that until now had only been seen by her parents and brother. But he was now rubbing his hand all over her body as he applied the wood polish to her. Yes Satsuki would have been mortified but since she was nothing more then large wooden doll there was nothing she could do at the moment nor was she even aware of his guy's existence as he appeared after her transformation had completed itself.

"There finished" the red hair demon said as wipe some sweat from his brow as he finished spread the wood polish over Satsuki's wooden body. "All that left is to wait for the polish to dry and then I can dress you in the clothes that I have brought for you" he said.

"There now your are perfect" the demon said as he stood back and look at the fully dressed Satsuki marionette. She was dressed in a red kimono with short sleeve. Her face while still expressionless, she had red lipsticks on her lips, red fingernail and toenail polish, and one fake but increidblely realistic cherry blossom placed behind her left ear.

"Okay now to test you out for the first time" the demon said as he held his hand out towards Satsuki and with a bunch of with loud clicks and whirs as Satsuki's wooden body began to move under his control.

'Okay then the first part is a success he thought as the way he made the marionette in his collection move was by using his magical power to control them remotely for a distance. "Now on to the second part checking to make sure that your movement are this just that of normal humans " he said as made Satsuki do a number of stretches and watch to make sure that her limbs never went beyond the normal human limit.

"Good, now dance for me he said as he then made her dance around the room in number of different styles that range for ballet to dances that normal working class people do. Also he had her do dance like the tango and other dance style that required two people with him as her partner.

After that he made her follow after him where he took her to where he stood the marionette in his collection when they were not in use. Unlike normal where he had the cases along the wall of the room. Satsuki's case however stood in the center of the room as she was to be the center piece of his collection. Once there he then had walk in and close the display case behind her. After the case was close he had her strike a pose where one arm was behind her back and the other one just laid at her side as she stare forward. Once he had her do this he stopped using his powers. Without the use of his power the pose Satsuki had taken would be the one that she held until he decided to change it or took her out for whatever reason he wanted to. As the main stared at his latest acquisition he was remain of when he had first saw her and how at that moment he knew that she would be his next target no matter what it took and despite the danger that were present in trying to capture her.

Flashback to about one week ago…

It was just a normal days for Kang as he had travel to this country looking for new people to add to his collection. It did not matter weather they were young, old, pretty, or ugly as long as he need to have variety in his collection to put on a good show.

So for he had not found a single person that he had wanted to add to his collection and he heard from someone that there was large number of diversity people here so he was positive that he would at least find one person to add to his collection. Though so far he had found a sign person that fit his standards and he was getting rather angry at the person he told him about this place.

Though just when he was about to turn around and leave this place he notice her out the corner of his eye. That person was Satsuki and this would be the first and only time that he would ever see her as normal person. Kang could not believe who he was looking at as this person not only met his standard but surpass them by leaps and bounds. Her body was perfect as everyone seem to complaint one another. Her face was like that of angels. Her eyes were red which was a unique color that he had not seen that many times before on a human.

"I see that have taken an interest in the Satsuki too bad you never have a chance with her as she is to be married to the Imasu boy next week" a person that just happened to be walking by and noticed how Kang was starring at Satsuki.

"Really she is going to be married in a week" Kang asked as what that really meant was that 'I have one week to add her to my collection huh.' While he may not be from around this area he knew about Imasu clan and just how far the reach extended and just how many powerful demons and sorceress they had working for them. If he wanted her then he would have to get someone close to her one his side so that they could be used to his advantage.

As he wanted Satsuki walked away he noticed how one of her friends had look of jealous and angry on her face for a second before any of the others notice it. Smiling at this Kang knew that he could take advantage of this girl in order to get Satsuki.

As Kang was brought back from the memories of when he first saw Satsuki and then the plan that he came up with her brown hair best friend which led to her being on display here.

"Never going to have her huh" Kang just said out loud as looked over Satsuki and remember the words of that person that had inform them she was suppose to get married to that Imasu man the follow week. Well thanks to him instead of being Mrs. Imasu, Satsuki was now a wooden marionette standing as the centerpiece of his collection in pose that he had choice for her.

As the demon walked out the room he took a look over the other people that made up his collection and thought how just useless some of them would become now that he had obtain Satsuki who was sure to become the star of most of his shows now. However what he did with Satsuki, the dancing together was special case.

000000000000000000000000

As for what happened to Satsuki's parents well while she did not willingly avoid her marriage to the Isamu boy as the circumstance was something she could not control, as it was not like she wanted to be turned into a life size marionette version of herself after all. This was all the doing of her best friend(now just three big piles of wood, metal, and hair) and the demon that had transformed both of them. However that not how the Village was blacklist and cut off from all business that surround them and it almost wipe them out but they got some help out the last minute that changes things around.

Over the years Kang had Satsuki star in a number of his show as the star and she became his most well known marionette through out the land. Although he was not allow to perform in the country the Isamu clan was from or the three surrounding countries as they were still sore over the fact that on of their own had been stood up the person that they believe Satsuki to be based off of, not knowing that the marionette was not based off Satsuki but was the girl herself. Also his favorite show was based off who he had acquired Satsuki as one of his marionette. Only instead Satsuki is the jealous bride maid that want her best friend's man instead of the other way around and of course instead both them being transformed into marionette. The marionette Satsuki kills her best friend, hides the body, comforts the groom, and then marries him herself at the end of the show.


End file.
